The present disclosure relates to a gaming device having a game with a moving digit outcome.
Gaming devices provide enjoyment and excitement to players, in part, because they may ultimately lead to monetary awards for the players. Gaming devices also provide enjoyment and excitement to players because they are fun to play. Bonus games, in particular, provide gaming device manufacturers with the opportunity to add enjoyment and excitement to that which is already expected from a base game of the gaming device. Bonus games provide extra awards to the player and enable the player to play a game that is different than the base game.
Gaming devices are typically games of luck, not skill. They are configured to pay back on average a certain percentage of the amount of money wagered. The average payout percentage in most wagering games is set high enough that any player who plays a few hands or spins of the reels obtains one or more winning outcomes. That is, in most wagering games it is not too difficult to experience some level of success.
Bonus games are typically configured for the player to succeed and are factored into the overall paytable of the wagering game accordingly. The player usually wins an award in a bonus game. In bonus game play, the goal is often to maximize the possible award. Winning, at least on some level, is therefore a standard component in gaming devices.
A continuing need therefore exists to provide gaming devices that issue awards in different manners which are exciting and enjoyable manner. In that respect, it is desirable to enable the player to have an impact on, or a hand in, determining their award. It is further desirable to have an increased level of player interaction. Furthermore, it is desirable to build suspense during a player interactive game, for example, to provide a game in which the player wishes for a certain result while interacting with the game.
Each of the above features is desirable in a primary or base wagering game or a secondary or bonus game. Accordingly, a need exists for the further development of games having the above-described features and advantages.